User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 2
Congrats! Hey! Congratulations on becoming an admin! I am also an admin! Its our duty to protect the wiki. Thanks- --Mixer2301 10:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) http://cpps.me Read my blog post to get past the adf.ly glitch.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 14:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi This is a CPPS made by combinding CpBroadcast, iCPPS, HPPS and uCPPS/Penguin Chat X. It was NOT made by me. Chat Hi nintendo wants you to go on chat please. Thanks! --Shurow Hi join chat please Hi, Join chat please? [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Reply Hi, Penguin Pal! I really liked that toolbar. I think it is good. I think you could to a special column saying 'Special Guests' and write the guests who are ready to come for the party. Many users in this wiki love meeting admins. That section would be better... P.S- 20:00 PST is not good for me because it will be 6:00 AM in the morning because I'm from Middle East. Thanks- --Mixer2301 11:39, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Can you join chat to discuss somethings! [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 2nd Party Hi, Penguin-Pal! When is the time for the second party? Which server? Which place? Inform me the details of the second party soon. I really want to be in a wiki party! P.S- That glitch adding Happy77 was cool! Thanks- --Mixer2301 02:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) National Vandalism Day?? Ugh. Why has there been so much vandalizing today? :\ Thanks for helping me fix most of the pages, but can you please just terminate this SaltAndPepper guy's account? He hasn't made one edit yet that hasn't been vandalism, and he kept on going even after you gave him his warning. He obviously doesn't deserve the privilege of editing on this Wiki. Thanks, --Hey.youcp (Talk) 23:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Penguin123 Hey Penguin Pal Please block Penguin123 because he has been doing a lot of vandalism today. He even made a page which has FULL of bad words. He made a blog post called 'Hacked' and vandalized many pages. Block him if you could. Thanks- --Mixer2301 12:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) We will be okay with protecting the pictures Just like the title says. Sdgsgfs doesn't do it can you do it when you have time? Thanks! Also we've not finished then Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin IDs Test yet with the yet. Thanks again :D. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Re: Re: National Vandalism Day?? Hi Hey.youcp, '' ''Thanks for informing me about SaltAndPepper's vandalim edits. I already blocked him yesterday for one year, and his computer is blocked, too. '' ''If you see more vandalism in articles/pictures, please contact me or the other admins. ''--Penguin-Pal (Talk) 14:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC)'' No problem, Penguin-Pal, and thanks for taking time to read my message :) Also, I have a question regarding the multiple vandalism attempts that took place yesterday. I can see that you or another admin has blocked users who are not Administrators, Wikia Helpers, or Wikia Staff from uploading photos to the Wiki. This is half-understandable due to the many vandals who seem to constantly troll around the Wiki, fruitlessly searching for some meaning in their lives through vandalism, but it is also taking away from the rights of normal users. My question is: how are WE, the users of the Wiki who loyally contribute on a regular basis, if not daily, to upload photos if we do not have the permission(s) to do so? This is a Wiki site, meaning that everyone should share the same privilege of adding photos, with a few exceptions to some certain ones. Now it seems as though this Wiki is turning into a sort of "oligarchy," where only the administrators are being given certain rights that clearly belong to everyone. What's next, reserving the right to edit articles to only administrators? I think I speak for all of the dedicated normal users when I say, "This will not work." If we keep it this way, more users will leave and go to another Club Penguin Wiki, where there the rules are fair. Also, although I am not doubting the potential of the admins of this Wiki, I believe it would be quite difficult for the admins to upload pictures of every party, every event, and every other thing that happens without the help of normal users. This would also take away from the diversity of pictures that are uploaded here. Another thing: profile pages. How are we supposed to upload pictures of our penguins, our game scores, etc. to our profile pages if we do not have permission to? Gaaaaaahhh. Trust me, I could rant on and on about this, but vandalism is definitely not worth taking away the rights of non-admins. Vandalism is practically laughable and is something we can cope with, but not allowing us to upload photos is just ridiculous. This leaves us with four options: 1. Give normal users back their rights to upload photos. 2. Block "Anonymous" users from adding photos and give normal users back their rights to upload photos. 3. Promote all of the committed users to administrators and continue blocking normal users from uploading photos. 4. Continue using this broken restriction until the normal users are constricted of all their rights and ultimately leave for another Wiki, thus killing this Wiki. I'm not sure the second one is even possible, I don't know if everyone would come to consensus on the third one, and of course the fourth one is the least viable option, but if you give normal users back their rights, I will personally take a vow to triple my activity in reverting vandalism in this Wiki, and keeping this Wiki clean altogether. I hope you and the other admins will realize this mistake and restore the rights of uploading photos for normal users. Also, I apologize for my incredibly long message and if it sounds like some political speech-thing. I felt like I had a lot to say. Thanks again for your time. --Hey.youcp (Talk) 23:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey, Penguin-Pal! Congrats on reaching 2,050 edits! You must have been doing hard work for that! You can add this award to your page if you want- Happy Editing! Thanks- --Mixer2301 12:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Glitch I just undid a page and it showed up as an IP and it wasn't mine. The IP was 2.51.135.33 when mine is 50.8.90.19. I do have AV so I am protected. I kinda lost some edits but oh well.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 15:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) You have earned my respect! Hey, Penguin-Pal! You have earned my respect for being a great user in the wiki! I award you this- How is it? You are a great user here, always helping, making this wiki more famous! Congratulations! Thanks- --Mixer2301 10:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Hello Penguin-Pal, Sorry for being not active this week, the reason is that my computer faced some problems so it is being repaired now. I'm using my Laptop now, although it is really slow so I can barely edit. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Featured Image of the Week Hi, Penguin-Pal! The Featured Image of the Week needs a new photo. The current one has been for years. I hope you can change it soon. Thanks- --Mixer2301 09:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: You were to fast at editing Green Light Up shoes. Do you use cpitems.com to get your ID's?--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 13:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) cpitems.com is a site where people find the ID's of items, igloos, furniture and music and post them. And CPPS.me is down for the next 2 hours.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 14:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: advice I know i'm still working on it Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I didn't have to time or I could say that the plush and more are not so much active this week because of some problems. About the party, it will be held during 20 December 2011. While you will announce it 19 December 2011. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] Idea Sure I would love to be a V.I.P. There wasn't much I could come up with, especially when the whole party thing was my idea, I think everyone should wear a party hat and other christmas related clothes with it. --Shurow 13:22 PM, 12/16/2011 it's me, penguin-pal. i am just testing the page RE:Wiki Party Hi, Penguin-Pal! It's kind of you to ask me ideas. Well, I got some! I suggest that tell old users to wear the 5th Year Party Hat because we are celebrating our 5th anniversary party. Then I suggest someone to take a video of the party and upload it on YouTube or something else. Then we can crack some jokes and finally we tell"Happy Birthday CP Wiki!" Or we can eat our 'dinner' in the Pizza Parlor! Because there are tables and chairs and food in Pizza Parlor! Then we call tell everyone to take photos and give it to one person and he will make a page called ,"Club Penguin Wiki:5th Anniversary Party Celebration Photos!" and put the photos and he can post the video too. And I am coming for the party! Add me in the list! P.S- The Second Party? When is it? Did other admins agree? Thanks- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) 02:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) (My New Signature) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I'm really excited for the party and I really would like to be in your V.I.P list, if you don't mind. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] RE:Help Hi ! I'm using an Add-On for Firefox called Fireshot.So I can take a picture of a certain area. If you dont want the background, just open an editing program like Paint, Gimp, Photoshop etc. Then click on the bucket and choose white or another color. Then click on the background. Do this after everything from the background is gone. Maybe some pixle are left. So use a pen or something else. Then save it and you're done ! Hope that was helpful. Stargazer x3 16:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi Penguin-Pal! No problem! I'm always happy to help. (: Stargazer x3 20:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Can you add me on your friends list --'''CHOWDER2000Talk Blog 13:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) please leave a message in my talk page for adding you to the list Mixer2301 Shurow Sdgsgfs Shay Dow I will join the list.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 15:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Anniversary Party Hi Penguin-Pal! Thanks for the invitation. I will come to the party. Stargazer x3 15:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, can u give me the exact timing for the party for my time zone. It is Bahrain or KSA. Sdgsgfs 15:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Sdgsgfs Can you add me because im going too. Hey friend, Do you know how I can add pictures of my own to the wiki? Thanks Hey Penguin-Pal, I got mixed up with all the parts of making a wiki so I added some stuff that I shouldnt have added to Ice Master stamp (Pufflescape) in the category section can you help me please. THANKYOU Jorden123 This user is simply vandalizing pages. He is thinking that his penguin is famous and putting in the list of famous penguins page. And in the Sensei page, he wrote that his penguin is his son. I already sent him a warning. He also made a page called Jorden2231. Please block this crazy guy. Thanks- -- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) 07:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Icon Hi, Nice Icon :) -- CHOWDER2000Talk Blog 13:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Is it just you and me in the wiki -- CHOWDER2000Talk Blog 13:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) hi hi, can u send me a message about the party which room are u now please, the chat doesn't work for me. Sdgsgfs 17:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Sdgsgfs Hi, What happened to the party? Sdgsgfs 17:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Sdgsgfs Hi!,I dont know what happends but when i try something says permison needed or error can you give me permision to edit and upload?, Please? Hello Penguin-Pal, I just finished putting a image to the Quick Catch stamp page but have some problems putting it correctly, can you fix it? Thankyou hi Hello Penguin-Pal, Do you think we should conduct the Wall of Fame now? Or it's not a good time for it. If yes you can put ur vote their ok. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Hello, So your answer is yes. So, you can be the first one to vote and please be careful. I want you to start voting while I will announce about it now. Sdgsgfs 18:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello, Penguin-Pal, the competitor can be anyone an Admin, B-crat or any other user. In which you think he/she deserves to get his name in the Wall of Fame between all the users you think are good and supported this wiki in a very good, big way. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 18:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) One more thing One more thing: You're an admin so you have rights to Nominat and confirm any user u want in both POTM and WoF. Sdgsgfs 18:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Here is the award you asked me- Id Hello Penguin-Pal, I need help filling the last thing in the infobox at the Balcony Background and the last thing is the id can you put it up? Thankyou, Penguiin23 Hi Hello Penguin-pal, I noticed that you still didn't start helping me in the CPWIP. You didn't make any edit until now. Where I hope you will start soon. And, for Wall of Fame, I think I want you to start to vote so that all will get attracted to it. So, I hope you will the first to start. Please be careful when picking up. Sdgsgfs 06:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Add his name and your vote of course! Sdgsgfs 06:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm on chat! Sdgsgfs 06:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm having trouble trying to even get onto the Wiki and Club Penguin because my university blocked everything in the category of games. -_-. I only manage to get here by changing my proxy but doing that makes me unable to log on to my Wikia account. If you are wondering, I am writing this on my laptop at McDonald's. See you later, Nintendo 300Talk Blog Hi Merry Christmas, See my blog here -- '''CHOWDER2000Electric Guitars Rocks 15:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) --Flex217 It's mine.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 15:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and I use Dev Console to make that picture. (Should of saved the page. Jk. :P)--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 15:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ban Can you please ban the guy/girl who vandalized the Cart Surfer page -- CHOWDER2000Electric Guitars Rocks 16:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) picture how did u get the really big picture for the reindeer pin? I made a second UserInfobox that has all of the text editable. To see it go to Template:UserInfobox2. 23:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Why yes of course! He is always found in the chat. So, You can promote him to chatmod only. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)''']] /*Request*/ Hi could i be added to the club penguin wiki store. P.S. Can I help with new items for the store. Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 13:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello!! My name is Danny and I was looking for a little help setting up my User Page. I am sorta new but I used to edit on here. My old profile was Joey48394. I forget my password for it so I made a new one. I used to play Club Penguin all the time!! I got a little bored of it when my membership was up. I havent played for at least a year. But let me get to the point. If you have a chance just message me on my talk page!! Thanks!!! Danny22 AKA Joey48394.